


Spies Die Eventually

by TheSammel



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gay, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, M/M, Owen Carvour Dies, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Super angsty, its a token you are my sunshine fic, its what happens after the staircase scene, yeah he dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSammel/pseuds/TheSammel
Summary: It’s what happens after Curt shoots Owen in the stairs. Curt is filled with regret, I mean so is Owen. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno, Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Spies Die Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!: gunshot wounds, blood, bleeding out, death, all that stuff.

“Taking your advice.” Curt shot Owen in the chest, into his heart or lung.

From the pain and impact, Owen collapsed onto the staircase. He knew Curt was going to kill him, why was he upset?

Curt quickly sat down next to Owen in the stairs. He gently ran his fingers through Owen’s hair.

Owen was too weak to protest. He wasn’t even trying to prolong his death, he let the wound openly bleed. 

“I’m sorry.” Curt whispered. “You weren’t coming back. You were to far gone.” 

“You talk to me as if I’m already dead.” Owen chuckled sadly. He sputtered and coughed up some blood. 

Curt didn’t respond. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. Why did he shoot Owen? He could have saved him.

Owen’s breath started to sound more painful and shallow. “This had to happen. I wouldn’t—“ He coughed again. “I wouldn't have killed you anyways.” Owen said. 

“I can save you!” Curt desperately put his hand on the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. “I can call Barb and Tati and they can come and we can help you—“ 

“Sing to me?” Owen interrupted. “We both know that I’m not going to make it, love.” The old pet name was back and Owen was strangely calm.

Curt took a shaky breath. He knew that Owen wasn’t going to make it, so why was he trying to save him?

Curt knew exactly what song that Owen was talking about. The song that they sang to each other after missions, when they were sure that they were alone. The song that Curt sometimes sang in his sleep. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” Curt sang softly.

~

_ “You’re so pretty, you know that.” Owen smiled. _

_ “Sap.” Curt teased. He was cuddled into Owen. _

_ Owen gently nudged Curt’s side. “You’re rubbing off on me.”  _

_ ~ _

“You make me happy, when skies are grey.” Curt pressed a small kiss to Owen’s forehead and put one arm under the dying man. 

“Sap.” Owen smiled. His eyes were slowly fluttering shut. He tried to keep them open.

Curt subtly pressed a button on his watch that alerted Barb of his location. He tried to keep up his smile for Owen’s sake.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.” Curt knew that Owen was going to die soon. Tears fell from Curt’s face. By this point, Owen was cradled in Curt’s arms.

Owen’s breath slowed down. He was on the brink of death. 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Curt choked out. He didn’t want Owen to die! He regretted shooting him already. 

“I never truly hated you.” Owen whispered painfully. “I love you.” His breathing finally stopped. 

The warehouse door flew open. “Curt?” Tatiana called out. 

Curt turned around, Owen’s body still in his arms. His face was soaked with tears and his hands were covered in Owen’s blood.

“Oh Curt.” Tatiana walked over to him.

“He’s dead. I killed him.” Curt mumbled. “I killed him. Again. He’s really dead because of me.” He was in shock. “I killed him! I didn’t want to do that!” He hugged Owen’s body tight to his own, praying that maybe he wasn’t dead after all. 

Tatiana watched silently. She was grieving for a man she barely knew. 

Curt sat on the metal staircase, sobbing into Owen’s lifeless body.  _ ‘Wake up, wake up. This is all a dream.’  _ He repeated over and over in his head. It wasn’t a dream, it was very much reality.

Once Curt was able to semi-compose himself, he carried Owen’s body outside (With the help of Tatiana) and into the car that Barb was waiting in outside.

~•~

Almost every night after that one, Curt had dreams about Owen. One night, he abruptly woke up from a dream he was having.

Curt started singing the song that used to remind him of happy memories. 

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping.” He took a breath. 

“I dreamt I held you in my arms.” He yearned for Owen to be safe and back in his arms.

“When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken.” Curt lifted his knees to his chest, trying to recreate the feeling of a hug.

“So I bowed my head and cried.” He looked around his room, remembering the times Owen would be in the bed next to him after a particularly draining mission.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” He continued. He could practically hear Owen’s voice singing with him, but it was only a trick of his mind.

Curt stayed silent for the next line. He imagined that Owen sang it. 

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.” Curt smiled reminiscently. He thought he felt Owen next to him, but when he looked there was nothing.

“Please don’t take-“ Curt brought himself back into reality. “My sunshine away…” He didn’t even realize that there were tears already wetting his cheeks.

Curt laid back down in bed. He swore he felt a warm breeze pass by his back before drifting off into sleep.

**Fin.**


End file.
